deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Farm
The Farm is a Location in ''Death Road to Canada''. The party may have the option to visit it during Always be Looting events. Farms consist of large fields with multiple fenced-off areas, which are usually filled with throwable haystacks and animal skeletons. They usually contain two buildings; a farmhouse, where regular supplies can be found, and a barn, which is filled with tools and weapons like the pitchfork and the pickaxe. It was added in the DUODENUM update. Variants Quiet Farm The Quiet Farm, as all other variations, contains a farmhouse and a barn, but the key feature is the barn will contain a desirable weapon, either a sickle or a scythe. Barn Rescue In the barn of the farm plot, an animal can be found and rescued. Either a pig, which can be either recruited into the party (and makes a decent fighter), or turned into 7-10 food (in the form of bacon) by a Bandit character, or a chicken, who can either be set free after the mission for morale, or turned into 3-4 food (in the form of nuggets). Additionally, if the chicken is present, there will be 1-4 eggs lying around. Gothic Farm Gothic Farm is a rare farm variant in which the group is tasked with rescuing two farmers, Ma and Pa, who have been trapped in the farmhouse. If both are saved, the group will be rewarded with supplies or training. In addition, the barn will contain a pig, a chicken, and a sickle or scythe. Encounter Text Quiet Farm The group finds a farm. It looks like it was abandoned in a hurry, long ago. There should be some field tools left behind. Barn Rescue The group drives near a farm. A large crowd of zombies slowly chase a little chicken/some pig into a barn. Gothic Farm See Gothic Farm for full encounter text. Rescuing the chicken The group was able to get a chicken out of that farm! The chicken wouldn't make for a good recruit. It could be set free, or butchered for food. It doesn't have much meat on it, but it could be good for some chicken nuggets. Set chicken free The chicken leaves behind an egg! This is a sign of good luck! Probably. Party +1 Morale +1 Egg Nuggetify chicken The chicken is returned to its component nugs. Ashes to Ashes, Nugs to Nugs The beautiful cycle of life continues. +3-4 food Failing to rescue chicken The group feels vaguely guilty about the chicken being eaten. It was a waste of a good chicken. Party -1 Morale Interacting with pig There's a spider web on the ceiling. This is EXACTLY like Charlotte's Web. The pig squints at the group. Pigs are well known for their flavor and their constant hopping around. They can't drive cars. Recruit pig The group accepts Pig to the team! Onwards to Canada! BETRAY PIG Character fends off zombies for a few hours while turning the pig into food. The group could have had a true friend. This was thrown away for some bacon. Was it worth it? Probably, bacon's pretty good. Character Loyalty and Composure revealed +7-10 food -1/-2 Morale (guilt) 3 hours pass 4-7 zombies spawn in the room Category:Locations